The Friends of Mikan
by oasisblue
Summary: Mikan and Natsume break-up brutally. Hotaru and Ruka split apart. Misaki mistakes Tsubasa as her fiancé and find her real fiancé. Then Mikan's friends come to live with her and love in the air. But mystery surrounds these girls. T In case
1. Prologue

The Friends of Mikan

Summary: Mikan and Natsume break-up brutally. Hotaru and Ruka split apart. Misaki mistakes Tsubasa as her fiancé and find her real fiancé. Then Mikan's friends come to live with her and love in the air. But mystery surrounds these girls.

They're all in high school.

"Hey Natsume where are you?" Mikan asked

the she heard he's voice "What do you want Mi?" He asked

"I heard your conversation then one that with Ruka. Saying that you only liked her at first because she's rich. All I want to keep me quiet is a kiss." Mi explained

"No way I actually like her now, Mi." Natsume said

"I have evidence Natsume." Mi said

"Kay I'll kiss just shut up and don't tell anyone." Natsume plead with concern in his eyes and voice

'_What are you doing Natsume? Nooo don't kiss her_.' Mikan thought and prayed for a miracle he'll hear but alas he didn't and kissed Mi. Mikan's phone suddenly rang and started playing E.T. by Katy Perry at full blast. Natsume turns around worried if Mikan heard. Mi on the other hand was grinning because she set it up.

"Mikan it's no-" Natsume started

"It's ok Natsume. You can go out with that slut and anyway Natsume I'm sorry but it's over." Mikan said crying

"Mikan wait!" Natsume said but it was too late she was gone.

Hotaru

"Hotaru wait we never go on dates anymore can we go on one tonight please." Ruka begged His eyes were sparkling

"Fine. I'll go out tonight." Hotaru said annoyed

You see Hotaru grew popular with the guys for her good looks. The teacher praised for being intelligent and doing many after school programs like student council and robotics club. Well she grew more and popular she and Ruka grew apart.

"Wait Ruka! I think this should be our last date we do love each other anymore and I don't want for us to be enemies" Hotaru said with a agonizing expression.

"You're right Hotaru. I was hoping that we could kind of start over ,you know." Ruka said with a crestfallen expression

Misaki

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"_Hello Mom. What's up?" Misaki asked_

"_Tsubasa isn't your fiancé. Ryuu is your really fiancé." Her mom answered calmly_

"_WHAT! I l LOVE Tsubasa." Misaki exclaimed_

"_No you love Ryuu. Remember he looks like Tsubasa A LOT." Her mom explained_

"_Okay fine I know you're going to tell to meet fine so that's a yes." Misaki said_

"_Bye honey" Her mom said_

"_Bye" Misaki said sadly_

"Tsubasa , um I'm leaving you because you're not my fiancé." Misaki said nervously

"Then you know what later. I'm sorry that you came in to my life" Tsubasa said angrily

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2(Layla's POV)**

_Don't __own GA last time I'm saying this cuz I forget about it_

_12star98na: that's for the criticism I'll try harder to do that_

"_Hey Mikan can we live with you. Well me cuz Mariko, Scarlet, Carolyn, Jade, Sophie, and Emmily got an apartment to share and my apartment that rented for when we come to Japan sort caught on fire and I can't live there so is ok. The girls sort of don't have any more room for me and I have to live with you. Pretty please can I live with you I'm super sorry that this and I'll try not to be a burden to you!" I asked_

"_Sure Of course you can as long as you want. You're no burden ever Layla." Mikan said_

"_Really I'm so happy. I'll be over in five minutes. Bye" I said and hung up_

_After I put my phone back I'm starting freaking out because everyone is staring at me. I guess it's cuz of my looks. I have black hair and smoky kind of dark jade green eyes and my perfectly tan skin. I'm also kind of tall compared to these short people. (A/N: sorry don't mean it I'm actually kind of short.)I'm told that I' m pretty and hot but I don't see it. I model too. _

"_Ah there's Mikan's apartment. Hey there's a hot dude with black hair there. I wonder who he is." I thought_

"Hi! I'm Layla. Who are you?" I said sweetly

"Are you a fan girl? I'm Natsume Hyuuga. What are you doing?" Natsume said cockily

"I'm living here with _MY_ friend. Why are you here?" I said sweetly again

"I want to see Mikan Sakur- I mean Yukihara."He said commanding

I ring the doorbell and Mikan wasn't happy when she opened the door.

"NATSUME FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I'M NOT GOING TO BACK TO YOU. WE BROKE UP FOR GOOD." Mikan screamed at my face the she noticed I'm not Natsume and said "Oh My God. Layla I'm so sorry I thought you were Natsume. He's my _ex_-boyfriend and won't stop bugging me."

"He seemed nice to me." I said

"He's not he's biggest jerk ever." Mikan said

"Mikan I have to unpack for your info. Just wanted you to know so I can unpack and so you can please help me." I said

"Sure let's go Layla. I love helping you unpack it's always so much fun with." Mikan said

I told me that I'm now dating my current boyfriend Ashton. That we moved to Japan after they found out I was bulimic and thought I would stop after group but it got worse. Then they let me move here. Thinking a change on setting would work. It did. I only did for two weeks before Emmily and her big mouth found out and told my parents. I'm glad I'm not home anymore though. My parents are always gone and are so strict to me and I hate it my brother does whatever he wants because he doesn't want the company.

"Why did you make yourself puke? I thought you stronger, Layla Safwat." Mikan said disappointed (A/N: Safwat what is a real Arabic last name and she is a little Arabic)

"I was. Then I was pressured in every direction. Then I found out about bulimia and I started letting it as an outlet for my stress. I'm sorry Mikan." I said "Mikan don't be mad but this place is a pigsty. Aren't you Miss Clean? I'll help you clean up the place just buy the food and supplies I'll give you a list in a second okay." I said

"Sure. Every since Natsume and I broke up I messed everything up." Mikan said

She told me the break-up story. I was sad because Mikan talked so much about him and there over.

"It's okay I'm still not over _that time._ We're in this together so don't ever be sad always be happy my Japanese Sakura. Bye. Be back soon please."

"Bye I'll try and stay cool if I'm late my Arabian Dancer. Please clean until I come back as much as you can until I come back." Mikan said

"I hate that nickname I like Arabian Cutie better cuz that sounds as if we're lesbian(A/N: I don't hate lesbians I have lesbian friends so don't worry no offense)Mikan." I said

"Well too bad it's dancer." She teased me

"Okay" I said defeated

"Be safe." She said

"You too." I told her

**20 Minutes later**

The door opens and I go to see Mikan instead it's Natsume!

"How did you get, Natsume?" I asked

He showed the spare key that Mikan told me about. I nodded the he said

"Mikan's gone, right?"

"Yeah she went to the store." I said confused

"I need tell about Mikan and me from my point of view." He said expressionless

"Okay, but why do you need to tell me." I said once again confused

"I don't like people to misunderstand me especially Mikan's friends." He said in a slightly agonizing tone.

"Okay couldn't you knock or something. Anyway can you get of the apartment we could go and talk somewhere else? Mikan won't mind I did most of the cleaning. We should to my new work I have to be there in about two hours to start waiting tables. I could actually try their food." I said now excited. "Wait I'll change and be back in two minutes."

I quickly went to change. I changed in to a cute black and white horizontal stripes tank top and black denim short with black sparkly flats. I took off my ponytail and let my straight black hair down. I don't wear makeup so I just add more perfume.

"Wait now I remember you Layla Safwat. Daughter of the Safwat Industries. You're also a model." Natsume exclaimed it didn't seem like him to do something like that

**5 minutes later**

"This place is so cute. I can't believe I get to work here." I said

"Stop being so annoying and let's sit down" Natsume said commanding that voice pisses me off so much

"Are you always this mean?" I asked

_He just ignored me. Wow Natsume so mature._

"There we're sitting here with my friends." Natsume said commanding once again

_He has friends. I'm sort of shocked because he's so mean._

"Hi. I'm Layla Safwat. I hope we can good friends." I said

"I'm Ruka Nogi. I hope we can be good friends." Ruka said kindly

_He reminds of Ashton, but he's a light blonde and has blue eyes._

"I'm TsubasaAndou. Are you dating Natsume or something?" Tsubasa in a sad tone

_He has a star tattoo under his eyes. He has blue eyes and black hair._

"No I have a boyfriend in America he couldn't come with my friends and I. I'm here because I live with Mikan now because we came yesterday and I found my apartment was burned down so Mikan let me live with her. Then while I'm clean up he just comes in and tells me he has to tell his side of the story. I hate break to you guys but I don't judge people that I don't know." I said frustrated from all the things that have happened so fast.

"You're the heiress of the Safwat Industries. Why isn't your brother going to take it over?" The guys asked

"I don't know." I lied and I know my face darken because I hate talking about that subject "Maybe because my brother only ten and I'm sixteen."

"Did you invite any one?" Ruka asked nicely

"Um my friends and I were going to met in a minute exactly they are very punctual." I said

"Oh who-" Tsubasa started

Then my friends walked in Mariko with her mid back dark brown hair waved slightly and dark blue eyes shone she was in a casual blue dress and had blue sparkly heels on. Then after her was Jade with her also mid back blonde hair tossed and hazel green eyes were filled with laughter. She was wearing a cute gray tank top with angel wings on the back. And skinny dark blue jeans with black flats. Then Scarlet with her almost waist long light brown hair was let down with a headband and blue eyes shone in mischief. She was wearing a cute flower skirt and white tube top and white heels. Then Sophie walked in with her dirty blonde shoulder put in pigtails and her blue eyes shone happily. She was wearing a pink tube top with black denim shorts with black sparkly flats. Then Carolyn came in with short brown with a flower clip and brown eyes looked around excited. She was wearing a black tank top and white denim jeans with black and white flats. Lastly Emmily came in with a purple tank top and black denim skirt and purple sparkly pumps.

"Where is she? She can't late. Are you serious she lives like five minutes away? She's always late." Jade said bored and slight mad

"She kicked your butt the last you said that remember that's not nice. I doubt she's late maybe she's already here." Mariko said

"Hottie alert! I see three no now four guys with one girl that looks like Layla." Carolyn said excited

"Wait that's Layla and it's six guys now." Scarlet said

"Tch. Let's go please I hate standing in pumps too long." Emmily said bratty-like

"Emmily seriously if it weren't for Layla most of the world would hate you. God You talk way too much. In the car you were like blah blah I'm so important blah. God you've finally ticked me off." Sophie said angrily

"Hey guys. Over here where have you been? I have been here for like ten minutes. These guys are my new friends." I said

"Hey I'm Mariko Sachi." Mariko said nicely

"I'm Jade Barlage." Jade said sweetly

"I'm Scarlet Hoffman." Scarlet said

"I'm Carolyn Melnchuick." Carolyn said hinting that she's Ukrainian

"I'm Sophie Schultz." Sophie said happily

"I'm Emmily Broom. Charmed I presume." Emmily said politely

"I'm Ruka Nogi." Ruka said sweetly

"I'm Tsubasa Andou." Tsubasa said cutely

"I'm Yuu Tobita." Yuu said nervously

"I'm Kokoro Yome. Call me Koko." Koko said sly

"I'm Kitsuneme Yome." Kistuneme said sly too "I'm Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said "Jade what was that about me being always late you guys tell when I'm a usually hour from the place to you want me to meet you guys in five minutes so Jade how about we have a talk outside." I said in a fake cute "NO. I mean no that's okay it was a joke." She said scared "It didn't sound like one." I said angry "I'm super sorry Layla. I was really bored." She admitted the truth finally "There you said the truth I was kidding I would never hurt for now reason and it has to a very good too. You know that why were you worried?" I asked jokingly "Oh I have to go check in now I said I would come in early bye you guys. Love ya girls see ya soon okay I'll let you guys be my first table." I said while running. Narrator POV

"So you guys are the famous Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou, Yuu Tobita, Kokoro Yome, and Kistuneme Yome. You guys expect Yuu Tobita, Kokoro Yome, and Kistuneme Yome are the biggest playboys. Are you guys going to tell Layla that? She doesn't know this because she's too busy to read all of a magazine. Plus she only reads the cover stories too bored to do the other stuff but we know you guys and your antics. You mess with Layla's heart and you won't be living much longer. She's a lot tougher than she looks but she's a lot more vulnerable. She's been though a lot more than you think." Jade lashed at them

_Music is in my ears when I hear your voice I fall head over heels again every time I hear- _

"Hey Travis. What's up? What's wrong? WHAT? Oh really then you know what we're through you jerk for good this time don't ever call me again." Jade said angrily

'_What happened with Travis and Jade?' _The guys thought

'_Through for good Yippee.' _The girls thought

**Layla's POV**

"Hey guys. How do you like my uniform?" I asked

I was wearing a cute waitress dress that had a poof skirt and a cute headband. (Think clannad's Nagisa waitress outfit)

"It's so cute. I might work here. Then again we're rich I don't need to work so never mind." Carolyn thought out loud

"Why are you working here anyway you are the richest one of all of us?" Ruka asked confused

"Because I want to and what happens if I'm not rich anymore I should be able to support myself in case of anything." I answered

"What would you guys like to have off the menu? Any drinks or appetizer you guys like?" I asked

"I'll take a strawberry shake and Layla don't leave in the middle of work." Mikan said annoyed.

"MIKAN! We missed you so much. Where's Hotaru or Misaki anyway? Us girls asked

"Hotaru is coming and Misaki is on a date with her fiancé." Mikan asked

"Yea I get to see Hotaru again. Misaki's fiancé isn't that Tsubasa?" I asked

"Um their parents got the wrong person heir in Andou Companies. It's Tsubasa's cousin is her really fiancé." Mikan said

"Oh Tsubasa. I'm super super super sorry I didn't know." I said regretting that I opened my mouth now.

"It's ok you didn't know anyway I'm starting to get over her." Tsubasa said

"Why are you so sad, Ruka?" I asked

"Hotaru and I broke up. We never saw each other and when we did it was awkward and eventually we mutually split up. It was a couple of days ago." Ruka sadly saying his story.

"I'm so sorry, you guys I'm a horrible friend and I'm so mean look I made you guys all said now I' m so sorry. Oh Mikan what about Sumire, Anna and Nonoko are they coming?" I asked

"Yeah I think they might be late." Mikan answered

"What would you guys like to have any way I'm at my job right now." I asked

"Strawberry milkshake." Mikan said

"Chocolate malt" Natsume answered

"Dr. Pepper for us." Jade, Scarlet, Sophie, and Emmily said

"Sprite" Carolyn said

"Coke" Mariko chose

"Fanta for us." Yuu, Koko, Kistuneme ordered

"Pepsi for us." Tsubasa and Ruka said

"Food will be turkey sandwiches, and chips and salsa." Natsume commanded

"Anything else?" I asked

"A kiss?" Natsume asked

"Jerk. Anyone else want anything." I asked

"I wanted-" Natsume started

"No. You perverted freak I have a boyfriend. God don't even think about it." I said

Everyone else laughs at Natsume's defeat and are surprised no one does that anyway to him. He's THE Natsume Hyuuga. I start to turn when the door opens with Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru come. Sumire with her luscious long mid back black hair are curly at the ends and light green eyes sparkly. She's wearing a green tank top with black skinny jeans and green sparkly pumps. Anna with her pink wavy hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a black off the shoulder top with a white denim skirt and has white sparkly pumps. Nonoko with blue hair in a half ponytail with blue eyes shining. She's wearing a blue tank top with denim shorts and black flats. Hotaru with now mid back black hair and purple eyes. She's wearing purple halter top and with denim skirt and purple sparkly flats. Then the seven of us went up to them.

"Hey guys. I missed you guys so much well all us of did." I said

Then we all exchanged hugs and I asked them to take their seats and then it became very awkward and I found out that Anna was dating Kistuneme. Nonoko was dating Yuu. Sumire was dating Koko.

"What do you want quick?" I said

"Iced Tea" They all said

"Kay be back soon my shift is only an hour today cuz I'm new." I said

I came back we their drinks and Natsume wouldn't stop asking for a kiss and I told him he's not getting my first kiss.

"Wait haven't you and Ashton dating for like 1 year? You and him haven't kissed yet" Jade asked incredulously

"Yeah and the problem is? I never been kissed so what?" I said confused

"Even with You-chan." Jade said jokingly

Then I started to shake and remembered things I didn't want to ever remember again. "Yeah even with You-chan."

"Jade you over did it." Scarlet and Sophie said at the same time

"Yeah" the rest of the girls agreed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that way." Jade apologized

"Hey are you Ok Layla? You're shaking." Ruka pointed out

"Yeah I'm kind of cold." I said "My shifts done you guys. Let's go home, mis amigas." I said

"Wait. We wanna come too." The guys asked

"No way am I letting Natsume in my apartment." Mikan answer

"Mikan that's not nice. Maybe you shouldn't come though. I want it to be a girls' night." I said nicely hoping they would stop asking

"But we want to come." They plead

Oh god Mikan please tell to stop asking nicely like you used

"No way so you guys can make out with them" she pointed to us "Hate to break to you guys. They all have boyfriends. And those boys don't share girls."

"What about Jade? She and Travis broke up." Koko asked

"Hate to break to you Travis was a cheater so I got back up boyfriend in case we break up." Jade said

"Wait you guys broke _AGAIN_. When was this wait let me guess when I went to get the food, right?" I said

"Yup that jerk was with Marissa again got and now she's begging him to out with her and of course that idiot said yes." Jade explain mad

"You guys definitely shouldn't come today then. I have to call Ashton anyway and he hates to see me with other guys he's kind of the jealous type." I said

"Layla how come all of your boyfriends are the possessive or jealous type and none of our boyfriends are like that." Mariko

"Cuz probably I get asked a lot not like you guys. You'll turn them down hard and I'm the nice remember." I said

"Really how times do you get asked every day. We get asked out five times a day." Ruka said

"Ten minimum every day and by it is the most annoying thing ever. They don't worry about guys asking them out cuz they aren't as nice me. Lucky me, right." I said sarcastically

"Sad and super lucky Layla what a sad life. Did you guys know the famous male supermodel Asher Tate asked her out and she said what no. I was like what the heck he is so hot I would have been like yes." Emmily exclaimed

"I didn't like him besides that he only did to become more famous. I hate being used. Anyway you guys make sound like I've had tons of boyfriends like you guys. I've only had three." I shot at them

"Well you know us only if he's cute and nice." Carolyn said

"Not like You-chan Layla sorry he wasn't nice at all." Jade said

"He was nice. He never did anything remember. He was different. He liked me for who I was remember." I retorted

"Really what about when he stalked you and wouldn't let you do anything with us and then you were so scared to dump him and that time that he-" Jade said

"Stop. It was my fault for leading him on too long and I just did want to hurt him at all." I said

"Who's You-chan? What happened?" Natsume asked slightly amused

"No one just an ex-boyfriend who I dated two years ago and nothing happened." I said quickly

"I have to change to my other clothes wait for me." I asked

"Sure." They answered

**Narrator's POV**

"See she denied what happen and didn't care." Jade said

"What happened?" Ruka asked

"He was a stalker boyfriend who refused to believe that they broke up. She was like so scared all the time and he followed her everywhere. " Scarlet replied telling only half the truth

"S-stalking boyfriend, are you serious. Isn't she scared of him following her?" Yuu asked shocked

"That's the reason we came here to get away from him." Sophie answered

"She told me the she was bulimic that's why they moved here." Mikan said confused

"WHAT she was bulimic we didn't know this." Sophie said

"Ha. That's not true she faked being bulimic so she could move and begged me to tell her parents that she was bulimic and of course I tried to reason but she had really wanted move here so she could see Mikan again." Emmily said scared

"EMMILY. You know to not ever tell her parents anything even if she begs you. Think about how much she's suffered because you did that." Mariko scolded

"Why is bad to tell on her?" Koko asked

"Layla's parents are very strict towards her because she's the only one that can do a good job when they tell her she's going inherit the company. Her brother is careless and she had no choice she just has to because she always trying to please her parents." Carolyn said

"Hey tell Layla we are at the apartment. We have to talk quick. You guys should come though." Mikan said

"I'll stay to tell her you guys go. I have a spare key anyway." Natsume said

"See you Natsume then." The rest of them said

**Layla's POV**

"Hey Natsume where's everyone?" I asked

"They're at the apartment." He replied

"Let's go then Natsume." I said excited

Then I started to skip then Natsume caught my wrists and push a wall and pinned me

"W-what are you doing Natsume?" I said scared

"I'm just so attracted to you. I want to kiss you so bad." Natsume confessed

"So earlier you weren't kidding when you wanted a kiss." I said

"You're so hot hasn't anyone told you that before. You have the most amazing green eyes. Your black hair is so silky and beautiful. You're beautiful." Natsume said

"T-thank you but I really like Ashton and he's my boyfriend I'm really sorry." I said

"Hn, I don't him. Do you have a picture?" he asked

"Yeah it's in my phone here." I said while I gave him my phone

"You're dating Ashton Schmidt the model. How did you guys meet?" he commanded answers again from me

"I'm a model remember we did a photo shoot and meet a lot after until he asked me out." I said

"Let's go, sakura." Natsume said and left confused then I realized the bra can be seen if you're too close to me and in this awkward situation.

"You PERVERTED freak don't stare there." I said angrily and puffed my cheeks

"Are you coming or not?" Natsume said while smirked at me

"Yeah let's go." I said

**5 minutes later**

"Hey guys we're here." I said

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked calmly

"It's the pervert's fault for being a jerk." I said mad

"No it was cherry blossom's fault over here." Natsume retorted

"Freak Show" I said

"Drama Queen" Natsume said

"Fire freak"

"Fire freak?" They asked

"Your eyes look like fire, get it." I said

"Like what you see" he said

_I'm yours and your mine. We're together forever and-_

"_Hi Ashton. What's up? I said_

"_Hey sweetheart. How's Japan?" he asked_

"_It's good. I'm living with Mikan now cuz my apartment burned down." I said_

"_We might come over soon. Travis is also coming." He said as if we were next door_

"_Sure come in two months then. Bye it's girl night." I said_

"_Bye I love you." He said making it awkward and also hung up_

"Um ha ha. Ashton and the others are coming two months." I said nervously

"Is Joe coming too then?" Mariko asked hopefully and almost fainted when I nodded

"Travis is coming isn't he?" Jade said annoyed and almost killed me when I nodded

"Can they stay at your guys' apartment. Is they stay in a hotel he force me to find a new apartment." I said not wanting to that

"Sure." Natsume said

"Really thank you so much. I can't go with those guys." I said so happily

"ONLY if you tell the class you're in for school that you're are dating me." He smirked

"NO" I said outraged

"Then no." He said

"Then I'll find an apartment for myself and let them stay there and make my life miserable better." I said trying to guilt trip them

"I'll let them stay." Ruka said then took it back when he saw Natsume face

"Okay I'll tell them I mean you guys aren't going to the same school right." I said

"We are all going to Alice Academy I mean Gakuen Alice." Mikan said

"Great. I guess you guys are Class A too." I said defeated

"Yeah how did you know?" Tsubasa asked dumbly

"Fine you evil little meanie." I said

"It's never going to happen. I bet you're so happy that I'm going to say that and everyone will be like why Natsume "girlfriend" is so hot." I said annoyed

"Why are you so bitter right now? I thought you were kind," Natsume said

"I'm annoyed. With everything okay. My life is annoying don't you ever think that you'll understand me." I said to him

"Wow you're not happy." Jade said point out the obvious

"I want to talk with my friend the girls ones so can you leave." I said

"Bye then we have to go." They all said

"Okay they gone. I have to tell what happened in the restaurant. Natsume pushed me into a wall and pinned me and I told that he really wanted to kiss me." I said

"Don't trust him. He told me I was the most beautiful girl and broke my heart." Mikan said

"I wouldn't do that Ashton. The other thing is Ashton said he loved me." I said

"Do you love him? If you don't just dump him it's a waste to keep dating him." Emmily said

"I sorta love him that's why I asked you guys." I said confused

"Just go out with him until you don't have that feeling." Jade said reassuringly

**Narrator POV with Guys**

"So Natsume what do you think of those girls." Ruka said coyly

"They're hot. Layla is very interesting isn't she." Natsume said

"Nah. Jade's eyes say she hiding something." Ruka said

"I think Carolyn's happy attitude is a fake she seems so mysterious." Tsubasa said

"Let's make a bet. If we can those girls in a month we got and dump them in like a week. If anyone don't do it in the month spends a week dating the biggest losers in school." Natsume said

"I'm in" The guys said at the same time

**Layla's POV the next day **

"Hurry up girls. WAKE UP we only have two minutes to catch the bus." I lied

"OH MY GOD." Mikan said

"Ok I'm changed and done." Jade said

_She's wearing the Gakuen Alice uniform but she tweaked so it made her so sexy and she did that for all our uniforms. I love Jade so much!_

"Hey guys I lied we have two hours left. I said that because it would take forever for everyone. So don't worry kay." I said happily

"Oh okay." Everyone said

_I can't wait for today in school I wonder what Japan's schools are like. I guess I'll have to wait and see! Yippee!_

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry for the publishing chapter issues but I hate author notes and I didn't want to write one but truth is I lost my flash drive and the computer I use for my ouran story isn't stable enough for me to save it on my flash drive or even email it.**

**My other stories were on a flashdrive that I recently found and lost again but I founded again. I have to do A LOT of editing on those stories and I want apologize to all the people who read my stories and/or review and/or have them of alerts but it will be a while before I can update an actually chapter. My editor has summer school so she isn't free until like 1 and I'm busy days she's not so I have been trying to meet her and edit my things but if anyone wants to help edit or anything please message. **

**P.S my editor is my best friend so it's tough**

**I will try and update the Tokyo Mew and Gakuen Alice stories soon**

**I know that TMM story still has chapters I need so I will update them and start working on them.**

**Again I AM SOOOORRRRY and I don't want any one of you guys to hate my for this though**

**Sorry for being a horrible author.**


End file.
